Eu, você e Inuyasha
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Kagome e Kikyou sozinhas pela segunda vez.Ódio,amor lembranças,semelhanças,diferenças.ONESHOT


**Essa é a fic "uma alma dois corações" só que com a continuação...altos papos entre essas duas personagens...amor, ódio, lembranças, semelhanças, diferenças.....**

**Eu sou a Maiah e apenas uma novata que quer traduzir os pensamentos das personagens em palavras.Bom, também quero muito que com a minha fanfic, os fãs da Kagome entendam também o lado da Kikyou e os fãs da Kikyou, identifiquem-se com a Kagome.Eu defendi bravamente as duas, só que ficou bem claro como cada uma é.....****Foi bem divertido escrever...**

**Obs: Eu já tinha publicado essa fic completa há algum tempo só que com um pequeno detalhe: Eu escrevi obviamente em português, mas publiquei como se fosse em russo!Pode?Só eu mesmo.....**

**Bom, enfim depois de tanto falar... BOA LEITURA!**

Kikyou andava pela relva alta em meio á flores do campo e alguns pequenos yokais roedores.Eles eram muito fracos e pequenos, não forneciam nenhum tipo de perigo e ela observou um deles passar correndo por ela para alcançar um outro não muito distante dali.

- Vocês vivem felizes e tranqüilos, não é mesmo?- disse com o olhar melancólico.

Um dos pequenos yokais pareceu responder, pois levantou a cabeça e mexeu os bigodes.Talvez ela pudesse fingir que era isso, mas ao ver todos eles desapareceram, percebeu que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.Kikyou olhou para onde haviam árvores entrelaçadas que formavam uma espécie de portão para uma floresta densa e escura:

- O que será que...

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Um grito havia interrompido o curso de seus pensamentos.Alguém estava sendo atacado e pelo que parecia ser era uma garota.Outra vez ela ouviu o mesmo grito.

- Essa voz...- pensou em voz alta olhando para o lugar de onde vinha o grito.

Kikyou parou, da onde estava já conseguia sentir a presença de um yokai e esse não era pequeno como os roedores.Ela poderia ir lá, mas a voz que ouvira não deixava dúvida de quem se tratava.Para quê ir salvar aquela...Garota?Ela virou-se, ia continuar o rumo de sua viajem sem olhar para trás, mas o terceiro grito ecoou fazendo os pássaros dali levantarem vôo.

-O inuyasha...Ele não deixaria ela gritar tantas vezes assim, há alguma coisa errada -pensou.

Ela virou aumentando o ritmo dos passos, de certa forma batia-se mentalmente pelo que ia fazer, mas ela não poderia deixar ninguém morrer e se aquela garota estava em perigo, teria que fazer alguma coisa.Sempre havia se dedicado em defender os indefesos e cuidar dos doentes, por isso sentia que era seu dever averiguar o que estava acontecendo.Não que aquela garota que andava com o Inuyasha fosse indefesa, certamente ela não era, já que tinha um grande poder espiritual como sacerdotisa, mas não podia ignorar o fato dela precisar de ajuda.

-Se não fosse ela, eu...- sussurrou enquanto pegava uma flecha ao se aproximar do local.

Não se permitiu concluir a linha de pensamento.Afinal, o que era aquilo?Não podia se deixar abalar por tal fato!Sempre havia sido uma sacerdotisa forte e independente, não era agora depois de tantos anos que admitiria para si mesma que ela também era humana e que também precisava de ajuda.Não admitia, mas sabia.Ela sabia que havia precisado de Kagome em momentos difíceis como na caverna e na cachoeira depois do encontro com Narak.Sabia que havia precisado de Inuyasha para tornar sua existência menos dolorosa, para dar-lhe calor ao coração e sabia que precisava das pessoas que ajudava mais do que elas dela, para doar um pouco de atenção e carinho que ela não ousava demonstrar devido á sua máscara imponente e seu cargo de pessoa santa.

As árvores ao seu redor pareciam querer impedir sua passagem, mas ela estava determinada demais para deixar tal fato fazê-la perder mais tempo.Afastando um arbusto avistou seu alvo e esticando o arco, mirou e atirou.

O grupo havia encontrado um grande número de yokais lagartos e depois que Sango havia ficado inconsciente, Inuyasha e Kagome haviam ficado sozinhos matando todos eles, já que Mirok parecia ter esquecido completamente do que estava ao seu redor e tentava incansavelmente acordar a exterminadora.Chippo estava escondido e Kirara também havia ficado muito machucada com a rabada que o maior deles havia dado nela e em Sango.Kagome já havia conseguido matar alguns deles, apesar deles não serem tão fracos assim.Ela agora corria de três deles, estavam logo atrás dela e em um impulso pulou em uma espécie de ribanceira.Por alguns instantes conseguiu correr em meio ao solo íngrime, mas depois acabou caindo e rolando por cima de folhas secas e pedras.Quando finalmente sentiu o corpo parar, estava tonta e com alguns arranhões.Infelizmente os três lagartos não haviam deixado de persegui-la, por isso preparou uma de suas flechas e atirou.A flecha foi certeira, entrando na boca do que estava mais próximo dela, mas mesmo assim o corpo gigantesco caiu em sua direção e Kagome teve que se desviar o mais rápido possível e levantar-se com a mesma velocidade, já que restavam mais dois que queriam abocanhá-la.Ela subiu em uma pedra para poder ter uma melhor visão e disparou mais uma flecha.Dessa vez o lagarto a rebateu com a parte mais grossa do rabo, e ela teve que pular da onde estava para não ser atingida pela própria flecha.A mão pegou mais uma delas:

- É a última, droga.- pensou enquanto olhava para os dois lagartos restantes.

Ela botou a flecha no arco e rezou para que aquela última acertasse o seu alvo.Atirou sentindo a mão tremer levemente, mas por sorte, viu que havia acertado e que um deles havia tombado ensangüentado.Havia acertado em seu pescoço e ele pareceu ter morrido instantaneamente já que caiu de olhos revirados derrubando o outro por estar em seu caminho.Ela correu mais uma vez, talvez tivesse tempo de fugir do outro até Inuyasha conseguir alcançá-la. Kagome já estava cansada daquela perseguição, mas sabia que o yokai não desistiria tão facilmente de sua presa, não desistiria tão facilmente dela.Ainda mais depois de já ter matado os outros que estavam com ele.Agora parecia que a raiva do lagarto era maior e olhando para trás ela viu que ele havia levantado.O coração batia acelerado, estava com medo, não tinha como se proteger.Ela olhou ao redor, a floresta estava mais densa, se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo conseguiria ir para um lugar em que ela conseguiria passar, mas aquele yokai enorme não.Kagome olhou para frente correndo muito, mas ao ouvi-lo fazer um estranho barulho olhou mais uma vez para trás, não teria tempo, ele estava muito perto.Ele levantou o corpo com a língua escapando pela boca e ela caiu tropeçando nas próprias pernas.Não havia nada o que fazer e em um último impulso botou os braços na frente do próprio rosto sentindo aquele arrepio de quem sabe o que vai acontecer.Os poucos centésimos de segundo que se seguiram, pareceram passar devagar em sua cabeça.Imagens de sua mãe, do irmão, do avô e de Buyo correram por ela dando-lhe a impressão de que tudo era um sonho e que acordaria em sua cama aconchegante na era atual.Depois viu Chippo e Kirara brincando com o pião do yokai raposa, Mirok apanhando de Sango e finalmente...Inuyasha.As imagens felizes, as imagens tristes, ela chorando em seu quarto por ele, ele perguntando se ela estava magoada e depois ela mandando-o sentar e andando com os pés cravados ferozmente no chão.

- Inuyasha...- sussurou

Os olhos se cerraram, talvez estivesse preparada para morrer, mas o pavor tomou conta de seu corpo juvenil quando percebeu que um líquido viscoso havia caído em sua perna.Provavelmente aquilo era a baba nojenta do yokai que já deveria estar com a boca aberta.Ela não queria abrir os olhos, mas o barulho conhecido de flecha cruzando o ar a fez olhar para cima evitando a luminosidade que escapava entre a copa das árvores.O animal tombou para o lado e desapareceu como poeira.Kagome levantou quase bruscamente.Uma flecha?E com poder espiritual?Ou havia morrido mesmo, ou não estava enganada e aquilo pertencia á Kikyou.Ela olhou para o lugar de onde a flecha havia partido, certamente não estava enganada, a sacerdotisa estava do outro lado, mas já estava indo embora.Kagome só podia ver seu cabelo negro balançando e os carregadores de alma ao seu redor.Ela distanciava-se lentamente sem dizer nada, como se nem tivesse estado lá.Por algum motivo ela sentiu vontade de ir atrás dela, pois sempre era a mesma coisa, ela sempre parecia fugir e se inuyasha não lhe falava nada sobre o que acontecia entre eles, talvez Kikyou pudesse falar.A situação entre os três era muito incômoda, Kagome sabia que os dois já haviam se encontrado algumas vezes sozinhos, então porque Kikyou nunca esperava por ele em situações como aquela?Muitas dúvidas pairavam por sua cabeça e sem pensar muito se seria certo ou não, Kagome correu para onde a sacerdotisa estava:

- Kikyou ! – gritou correndo o mais rápido que as pernas podiam-Espere!

Kikyou continuou andando, os olhos voltados para algum ponto desconhecido á frente.Ela não ia parar, não tinha o que falar com aquela garota, mas ao sentir a presença dela bem perto, virou-se.

- O que foi?

- Você não vai esperar pelo... Inuyasha?

- Não.- a voz soou seca.

-Mas...Ele ainda está muito preocupado...Ele sabe que você não recuperou totalmente as suas forças e que o Narak está atrás de você para matá-la.- disse baixando os olhos e apertando a mão fechada contra o próprio peito.

- Ele virá buscá-la e sentirá meu cheiro, saberá que eu estou bem.Senão, conte você a ele, não preciso ficar aqui para isso-disse virando-se e voltando a andar.

- Não!As coisas não são assim, ele quer que você fique bem e você parece não querer o mesmo....Não devia fazer isso com quem ainda não te esqueceu.- disse correndo novamente até a sacerdotisa e segurando os seus ombros quase irracionalmente.

- O que está fazendo garota?- disse Kikyou tentando fazer Kagome largar a manga de sua roupa.

- Eu só quero que vocês resolvam de uma vez o que há realmente entre vocês...- disse sentindo os olhos ficarem úmidos e o coração apertado.

- Me largue-disse Kikyou dando alguns passos para trás.- Eu não quero falar com...

Kikyou não pôde terminar a frase, pois o chão onde ela pisava começou a se abrir.A terra estava úmida e macia, parecia que ia ceder.Ela sentiu as pernas afundarem por um momento e depois o solo faltar aos pés, ia cair com certeza.Kagome adiantou-se.A mão conseguiu alcançar o braço de Kikuou a tempo de evitar que ela caísse.A sacerdotisa estava pendurada e embaixo de si havia um buraco que parecia ser bastante fundo.Kagome tentou se segurar em uma raiz próxima para ter força para puxar Kikyou de volta:

- Vamos, segure o meu braço com as duas mãos! – gritou Kagome espremendo os olhos e deixando as lágrimas acumuladas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

- Me deixa cair garota, você vai se arrastar junto.- disse Kikyou sentindo a mão de Kagome se afundar em sua pele.

- Não!!!!!- gritou Kagome fazendo força para trás.

- Eu vou ser muito peso para você, anda logo, me deixe cair.

Kagome tentou jogar as costas para trás, mas a raiz que estava segurando arrebentou e ela sentiu o corpo cair em direção ao vazio escuro.As mãos das duas se soltaram, não havia o que fazer agora, elas estavam caindo e fechando os olhos Kagome sentiu um grande frio na barriga, mas não tempo suficiente para apavorá-la, pois logo sentiu o corpo bater no chão.O buraco não era tão fundo afinal, apenas escuro.Talvez tivesse se machucado bastante, mas o lugar estava cheio de terra e folhas o que acabou amortecendo a queda que teria sido dolorida senão fosse tal fato.Ela olhou em volta, estava em um buraco de grande diâmetro, podia ver as raízes das plantas em volta do lugar e um pouco de água pingando perto de si.Encostou-se a uma pedra e olhando para o lado viu Kikyou.Ela não estava muito longe e pelo que parecia estava desacordada.

- Eu já vi essa cena - pensou botando a mão na testa e respirando profundamente.

Alguns minutos haviam passado desde que as duas sacerdotisas haviam caído naquele buraco.Kikyou estava deitada imóvel e Kagome parecia um pouco tonta com a queda, talvez fosse só impressão, mas um zumbido fino ecoava no seu ouvido.Ela esticou os ombros tentando fazer as costas estalarem, o corpo estava dolorido e em uma tentativa de levantar-se apoiou as mãos no chão.Um segundo passou antes que ela se arrependesse amargamente por isso, já que ao encostar a palma da mão no chão sentiu uma dor aguda e logo percebeu que uma delas estava ferida.Levantando o braço, observou o sangue escorrer livremente e pingar no chão, gota a gota como a água que pingava da superfície do buraco.

-Garota...- ecoou a voz de Kikyou

Kagome surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquela voz quase severa e recolheu a mão machucada para perto de si.Estava enganada se havia achado que a Miko estava desacordada, Kikyou não havia desmaiado, apenas ficado um pouco atordoada com a queda.A sacerdotisa do outro lado da caverna levantou indo sentar-se perto da colegial, mas não tão próxima para estar distante o bastante para se sentir à vontade.

- Está machucada não é?- perguntou Kikyou olhando para a mão de Kagome – deixe-me ver melhor – continuou.

Kagome estendeu a mão timidamente observando a sacerdotisa examiná-la e depois rasgar a bainha da roupa para fazer um curativo.

- Não faça isso, está estragando...

- Não tem problema, depois quando eu for para alguma aldeia eu dou um jeito nisso, a propósito, porque você não me largou quando teve a oportunidade?

-Você me salvou primeiro, lembra?

-Não, na verdade você é que...-Kikyou esticou os lábios como se fosse sorrir-Bom, não importa...Acho que nunca entenderei essa sua bondade infinita...

-Eu faço o que acho certo, mas sei que você também não é má, tanto é que sempre ajuda os feridos e os doentes...

- Ouvindo você falar até poderia dizer que gosta de mim.

-Eu apenas te perdoei por tudo que aconteceu com a gente e entendi um pouco melhor o que você passou.

-Eu não pedi seu perdão e se você está falando assim, é porque realmente viu imagens do meu passado quando estávamos debaixo d'água na cachoeira.- continuou Kikyou sem alterar a expressão de seu rosto.

-Sim, eu vi, mas...

-Não tinha o direito.

-Eu não tive culpa!

- Agora não importa mais, já aconteceu.

-Eu sinto muito...

Kikyou estreitou os olhos encostando-se á pedra úmida.A verdade é que a presença daquela garota a incomodava, mas o interessante é que por algum motivo cada vez ela se importava menos em estar perto dela.No início ela sentia uma grande raiva, que ela só havia experimentado em uma ocasião anterior quando o suposto inuyasha a atingira mortalmente e jogara em sua cara tudo o que ela temia: que ela havia sido traída, enganada, humilhada, usada...

Kagome realmente havia lhe trazido esse sentimento, por ser considerada uma substituta para ela, tanto como sacerdotisa, quanto como companheira do meio-yokai de cabelos prateados.Agora, porém, ela não conseguia sentir isso por ela e até se surpreendia confiando nela quando em uma das ocasiões anteriores, entregara uma de suas flechas purificadoras para inuyasha para que Kagome destruísse Narak.

Kagome permanecia calada, tentando não olhar para Kikyou, era engraçado como olhar para ela, a fazia lembrar de Inuyasha.Mentalmente ela se culpou por isso, talvez nunca pudesse ser nada para ele além de uma imagem distorcida da mulher que ele conhecera 50 anos atrás, mulher esta que não era ela ou talvez...Talvez fosse.Todos não diziam que as duas eram a mesma na verdade?Um suspiro angustiado saiu de seus pulmões, estava confusa demais, cansada demais para se questionar sobre isso, decidiu parar de pensar nessas coisas senão choraria e seria péssimo se ela se deixasse levar pelas suas angústias justo ali, com aquela pessoa.

Kikyou levantou dizendo que aquela era a toca de um yokai muito grande por sinal, mas que estava abandonada e sendo um refúgio subterrâneo, havia uma ligação com o meio externo que não deveria estar muito longe.Kagome levantou e andou logo atrás da miko, submersa em pensamentos e lembranças...Depois de alguns minutos, elas pararam, de longe podiam avistar uma pequena luz que indicava que estavam próximas da entrada do local.

Kikyou virou o corpo para ficar frente a frente com Kagome, o olhar parecia examiná-la atentamente:

- Antes de prosseguirmos quero perguntar uma coisa; Se não fosse tudo aquilo que eu passei e que você viu na cachoeira, você não teria conhecido o Inuyasha e os seus amigos daqui não é mesmo? – continuou a miko procurando algo dentro da jovem sacerdotisa.

-Sim, mas....Mesmo assim, eu nunca te desejaria o mal pelo que passou.- disse Kagome estranhando o repentino pronunciamento daquela mulher.

- Eu não gosto do jeito que você fala, parece que você é sempre assim, que não tem defeitos, que é uma vítima.

- Como pode pensar isso, eu estava tentando mostrar o que eu realmente sinto!Não estou sendo falsa.

- Eu sou um obstáculo para você, me quer morta não quer?- disse Kikyou estreitando novamente o olhar.

-Não!Não é verdade.Eu odeio ver o Inuyasha sofrendo enquanto você é que abita os pensamentos dele, odeio o ver correndo para te encontrar, mas mesmo assim, mesmo com tudo isso, eu não penso dessa forma.

-Odeia, admita.

-Está bem, talvez...Talvez eu realmente a odeie por tudo isso, por todas as lágrimas que eu derramei, mas mesmo assim Kikyou eu te digo que eu não desejo o seu mal, nunca desejei o mal de ninguém nem o seu- disse tomando fôlego e sentindo o conhecido aperto no coração tomar conta de seu corpo.

-Melhorou, agora você já admitiu a verdade...Podemos falar frente a frente e honestamente finalmente...

-Isso foi só para você me fazer admitir que eu não gosto realmente de você?

-Foi para você admitir para si mesma.

- Eu também não gosto do seu jeito de lidar com as coisas.

- Agora você está abrindo seu coração, que bom...

-Eu te salvei duas vezes, não há motivos para você ter dito o que disse.

-Eu sei, eu queria que pudéssemos ter uma conversa verdadeira, apenas isso.

-Você nunca me agradeceu...Não que eu queira realmente que você diga obrigado, mas eu não consigo entendê-la.

-Eu nunca fui boa com as palavras, mesmo porque eu agradeci sim.

-Não, você nunca me agradeceu.A não ser que você considere...

-Agradeci, da minha forma, mas agradeci, você está percebendo agora não é?Primeiro quando te permiti ficar com os meus fragmentos que você usou na caverna quando ficamos presas.Eu não os pedi de volta, você merecia ficar com eles e precisava mais do que eu, então foi quase um presente.Depois quando você me salvou na cachoeira, eu disse que não ia agradecer porque não havia sido uma coisa que você havia optado fazer por mim, você fez aquilo por Inuyasha e porque possui firmemente ideais do que é ajudar o próximo, não havia feito aquilo para que eu vivesse e sim para que você não se culpasse depois e para que não visse o Inuyasha triste novamente.Não quero que você acha que não valorizo o que você fez, aquilo me fez perceber que você está preparada para enfrentar os obstáculos que o seu poder interior lhe obriga a ter e agora depois de olhar novamente para o seu coração, tenho mais certeza disso.Eu lhe deixei minha flecha purificadora alguns dias depois e isso só prova que o que eu te digo agora é sincero...- disse quase que em um fôlego só e depois voltou a camonhar para a direção da entrada da toca

-Eu nunca pensei nas coisas dessa forma.- falou Kagome enquanto corria para alcançar novamente Kikyou

-Estou tentando te fazer entender.Eu quero que você perceba que eu mudei desde que voltei a vida pela segunda vez e que não fico orgulhosa das coisas que fiz logo quando ressuscitei pela primeira vez e te conheci, eu estava cega de ódio, não agi da forma mais correta, sei disso.Você era uma completa estranha para mim, que tinha tudo que eu havia tido e mais tudo o que eu sempre havia sonhado.Eu nunca tive realmente muitas pessoas perto de mim e sinceramente, só amei a minha irmã e o Inuyasha, você pelo contrário tem e pode ter muitas outras pessoas ao seu redor.Você tem o dom da alegria e do companheirismo, dons que sempre me foram negados. Kagome, eu queria que muitas coisas tivessem acontecido de forma diferente.

Kagome olhou surpresa para a Miko.

-O que foi? – perguntou Kikyou olhando para a expressão da garota a sua frente

- Além de tudo o que você disse, você...Me chamou pelo nome...

-É chamei, mas não é a primeira vez que te chamo assim...

-Eu sei, mas é que... É estranho

- Talvez me acostume a chamá-la assim.

-Que bom, eu me sentiria mais à vontade.

- Já encontramos a saída, fique aqui, pois o Inuyasha não deve demorar...

-Não quer mesmo esperar por ele?

-Não, não quero...adeus

-Kikyou- chamou Kagome

Kikyou parou de andar e olhou por cima do ombro em direção ao rosto de Kagome.

- Será que poderíamos...Ser amigas?- disse esticando a mão enfaixada com o pano branco levemente ensangüentado.

-Não exagere Kagome, já passamos por muitas coisas para um dia só-disse voltando a andar.

Kagome suspirou, deveria imaginar que seria assim e olhando Kikyou caminhar, observou a miko parar derrepente e voltar a fitá-la:

- Só lembre de uma coisa importante: eu sou a Kikyou e você é Kagome, não deixe ninguém achar que somos a mesma pessoa ou que você deva ser o que eu fui, ou eu mudar para me aceitarem, nós somos únicas e diferenças existirão com a mesma ou mais intensidade que as semelhanças.

Depois de dizer isso Kikyou voltar a caminhar calmamente, enquanto os carregadores de alma dançavam em sua volta e os espíritos das duas crianças se aproximavam para acompanhá-la.

Kagome olhou espantada para a imagem da sacerdotisa desaparecendo entre a vegetação densa.De alguma forma era isso que precisava ouvir e apesar de estar ainda um pouco chocada com o seu encontro com Kikyou, estava aliviada e até mesmo feliz com o que havia acontecido.Talvez agora pudesse se sentir menos pior quando soubesse que o Inuyasha estava com ela...Não, na verdade isso não mudaria em nada, sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ficaria triste ao vê-lo ir procurá-la.Apesar disso, havia algo que a ligava aquela sacerdotisa, a alma quem sabe...

-Não, não é isso, com certeza não é -disse para si própria.

O que a ligava aquela sacerdotisa era o amor que ambas nutriam pelo Inuyasha e a vontade de vencer Narak e fazer a justiça.Um sorriso simples sorriu em seu rosto e estendeu-se quando ela captou a voz de meio-yokai que apareceu em sua frente com um pulo.

- Kagome, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Estou, tive só alguns probleminhas com aqueles yokais...Por quê?Você está...Está preocupado Inuyasha?

- Eu...Eu...Ora Kagome, que pergunta...Eu...- derrepente ficou imóvel enquanto o nariz subia no ar farejando alguma coisa.

-Não Inuyasha, ela não está aqui, já foi embora.Se você quiser vá atrás dela-disse Kagome andando como se fosse embora sozinha.

Ele pulou na frente dela de novo:

-Eu não vou Kagome, vamos voltar para onde está todo mundo, está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Quando Kagome viu Sango quase levou um susto, a cabeça estava totalmente enfaixada, até mesmo os olhos e a boca:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

-É o Chippo, ele cismou em cuidar da Sango, aí deu nisso- suspirou Mirok enquanto Kirara olhava para a exterminadora quase com uma expressão de espanto.

Depois de Kagome salvar Sango das faixas sufocadoras e cuidar devidamente dela, Inuyasha aproximou-se com uma estranha expressão no rosto:

- Kagome, você encontrou a Kikyou?- perguntou indo direto ao assunto de forma incomum.

-Encontrei- afirmou Kagome

-Então...

-Então o quê, Inuyasha?

-O que vocês falaram?

-Você quer mesmo saber?

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente quase como um cachorro doméstico faz:

- Nós duas chegamos à conclusão que...

-Que...

- Que é muito útil uma palavrinha como...SENTAAAAAAAA!

-AHHHHHHH!!!!

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado, acho que vai ter gente me amando ou odiando depois dessa fic, mas eu fiz de coração, isso que importa.Deixem Reviws please pra eu ter uma idéia se eu consegui transmitir o que eu penso, está bem....abraço grande até uma próxima história**

**OBS:Eu queria escrever uma fic de romance Inuyasha/Kagome ou Inuyasha/Kikyou... pra mim qualquer um dos dois vai ser legal, mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês ...então Reviews!**

**bjão...até uma próxima...**


End file.
